It was recognized by the present inventor while playing a round of golf that golf greens often contain debris such as leaves that are blown onto the surface of the green, particularly in the fall of the year. More often than not, such debris is in the putting path of the golf ball and, if not physically cleared by the golfer, can deflect the golf ball during putting thereby interfering with play and increasing the golfer's score. To clear the golf green of such debris, the golfer has to attempt to push the debris to the side, out of the way, using a golf club, a shoe or his or her hand. This is inconvenient, and, where one attempts to use his or her shoe, the spikes on the golf shoe can damage the putting surface and further impair play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,243 to La Pour shows a leaf and debris blower for golf greens that clears obstructions such as leaves in preparation for putting the golf ball. A battery driven fan in a housing directs airflow through slits in a golf club head supported by a brush thereon to blow the leaves from the green thereby clearing a path for the golf ball prior to putting. Unfortunately, however, the La Pour device suffers from a plurality of disadvantages. For example, it is unlikely that one could easily use the device for any purpose other than to remove debris; its bulk and projecting brush device would effectively prohibit a user from actually using the invention as a golf club. Furthermore, it certainly would not provide protection from adverse weather conditions.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for an apparatus that provides protection from the elements while simultaneously providing a means for conveniently removing debris from a surface such as a golf green.